Kyo Defense Force
The Kyo Defense Force (Kyo. 쿄방위대; Abbr. KDF) was a left-wing, nationalist political party in the Kingdom of Dankuk. The party formed out of the initial "Kyo Defense Force," a student organization founded at Gongmangdo University following the 2/20 terrorist attacks on Gongmangdo. The party was headquartered in Gongmangdo, at the Saenuri Building. The KDF was initially banned as a result of the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608, but it later merged with the Kyo Revolutionary Society in 3625. History Origins Following the 20 February 3490 terrorist attack on Gongmangdo-Comares, which killed nearly 700, including former president Sun Gyeong-yun, the organization known as the Kyo Defense Force was founded. This group was established by Gongmangdo University (GU) students who had been affected by the 2/20 attacks and the KDF sought justice in the attacks. The KDF took up an active role in helping the recovery of the city and in lobbying for government assistance to the area. Later on the organization also became vocal in advocating for the banning of Exalted Phalanx for National Renewal (FERN) for their alleged election tampering and their connections to the 2/20 attacks. ]]In March of 3492 the KDF was targeted by the National Revolutionary Army, FERN's paramilitary, in the bombing of a student apartment complex at Gongmangdo University. The incident resulted in no deaths, but injured 18 students. Following the 3494 elections the KDF began to consider reorganizing itself as a political party. The recent elections saw a surge in the number of radical members of parliament and the KDF felt that the government was in an increasingly dangerous position. By July the planning had been finalized the Kyo Defense Force became a national political party under the name of Virtuous Alliance Dranland. However, the KDF named was maintained in Elbian. By the fall of 3494 there had been a collapse of a number of parties, including Werin Deg - The Fair Folk and the Dranish Hosian Democrats. And by this point, FERN had also been banned under a successful government initiative by Interior Minister Constance Woodhall. Due to this sudden exit of many members of parliament, early elections would soon have to be called yet again. Into Parliament , KDF's first presidential candidate]] Following the widespread demise of so many parties, early elections were held in August of 3495. This would be the KDF's first parliamentary election, and it was announced by the party that they would field a presidential candidate. Their candidate was Kwan Ji-won, the CEO of Haedodi Corporation; initially the KDF was not going to run in the presidential elections since the party's leadership was composed largely of very young individuals. In the presidential election Kwan received an impressive 16.74% (10,914,872) of the vote. And for the KDF in parliament, the party received 50 seats, making in the third largest party in the Dranland. The KDF also won a plurality in the Valdor Province, and took the governorship in the region. Following the August elections, there was another mass exit of members of government due to the collapse of another party. This forced early elections to be called yet again. These elections would occur in February 3496 and they marked the beginning of a political realignment in Dranland. As in August, Kwan Ji-won stood for the presidency, this time taking 22.37% (14,755,141) of the vote in the first round, beating Rally for the Republic's Constance Woodhall. Kwan advanced to the second round and received 47% against the incumbent Lucas Manon. In parliament the KDF increased its presence to 90 seats, becoming the second largest political party. Following the February election the KDF joined the Manon Government. War in the DAZ In its role in the Manon Government, the KDF took the central role in escalating the military mission in the Dranish Autonomous Zone. After the 2/20 attacks on Gongmangdo-Comares, a mission has been established in the DAZ to target FERN, but Lucas Manon and his government did little to nothing regarding the DAZ. This changed when the KDF was placed in the Ministry of Defense. General Park Jae-yung was appointed Minister of Defense and he became the Commander of DAZ Operations. From the moment he entered office, and until the end of conflict, Park spent most his time at Dranland's primary military base in the DAZ, directly interacting with troops on the ground. The mission in the DAZ was quickly escalating, and it was also faced by a new militant group, the Revolutionary Armed Forces of the Working Class (FRCO). In general, it was a difficult situation in the DAZ, not just due to the guerrilla tactics of the militants, but also the brutal cold weather and frequent blizzards in the winter. Three years after taking over the situation, the Dranish military uncovered the central base of operations for FERN. This headquarters was located in the mountains of Carrina Massiff, and was in-part, built into the side of a mountain. In August 3499 a massive assault was made on the base, involving artillery, tanks, helicopters, and hundreds of soldiers. After hours of fighting the base was cleared and a number of FERN/ERN leaders were captured as well, including Francisco Havela, a radical FERN member who was once the Governor of Valdor. with troops in the DAZ.]] The primary target for capture was FERN/ERN's president, Zacarías Feras Quesada. During the fighting at Carrina Massiff Quesada and about fifteen of his elite fighters escaped through a tunnel system and retreated to safety; however Quesada did sustain some small injuries. A number of months passed, but eventually Quesada and his guard were spotted by a recon helicopter in March 3500. The military quickly mobilized and eliminated Quesada's guard and took the terrorist leader into custody. Afterwards he was transferred to a military detainment centre within Dranland, joining other captured FERN/ERN members. Defense Minister Park declared victory over FERN, commended the military for its success, and expressed his hopes for Dranland's future safety. As news spread of the capture, many citizens throughout Elbian and Loren took to the streets in celebration, especially in Gongmangdo-Comares and Llwybr Hawl, which were the two cities most affected by FERN's terrorism. Leftist Split Leading up to the 3500 elections, the KDF was openly dissatisfied with Lucas Manon and its other coalition partners. Even from within the administration, the KDF was unable to mobilize the Retsforbundet into caring about the DAZ conflict. And even beyond the DAZ issue, the KDF clashed with the Retsforbundet in debates of domestic issues; and the media frequently characterized the arguments as being like something seen between the government and opposition. From these conflicts, the KDF decided that it would no longer promise a second-round endorsement to Manon's party in the 3500 elections, and instead it was decided that an agreement would be sought with Rally for the Republic. Initially the KDF was going to run Kwan Ji-won as a candidate again, but after a few months Kwan and the party decided it'd be in the best interest of the nation if he withdrawal. Causing this decision was the emergence of a new communist movement, in addition to the exist, and slightly more radical, existing far-left parties. It became the declared intention of all the communist parties that they would fully endorse Cecilie Rahbæk, Retsforbundet's candidate, for the elections. The KDF, despite being left-leaning, abandoned its previous ties to the other leftist parties, criticizing their willingness to work with extremist parties, including one which was connected to the FRCO militia in the DAZ. The KDF also criticized the focus of the left on the sole goal of "defeating Rally for the Republic," instead of focusing on issues that actually concern the Dranish citizens and their well-being. When elections occurred in February 3500, despite the left alliance's declaration of a "communist century, Earl Branstead-Smith won in a landslide, receiving 58% of the vote. After the elections, as the KDF had hoped, President Branstead-Smith sought to establish a centre/centre-right government. The KDF joined the Branstead-Smith Government, splitting from its previous alignments with the leftist parties. DAZ Modernization After the conclusion of the armed conflict in the Dranish Autonomous Zone, the new Dranish president, Earl Branstead-Smith, reestablished the position of High Councillor in the region. Being appointed as the second High Councillor was the KDF's Kang Min-hyuk, who formerly served as Minister of Infrastructure & Transport. Kang quickly began to lay out plans to modernize and develop the region; and he also began construction of a de facto DAZ capital, Enomoto-si. It became Kang's ultimate goal to create a modern transport system in the DAZ and to deliver stable internet to the people of the region. To help achieve his goals, Kang established public-private partnerships with groups like Haedodi Corporation. For the first time since the purchase of the DAZ from Indrala, the region was seeing specific action towards the development of the Dranish colony. KDF Under Attack Since its founding, the KDF had few enemies, especially due to its centrist stance. However, this changed drastically after the proclamation of the new Kyo monarchy, led by Ryeo Haesong. Ryeo and his family were descendents of the ancient Baekgu Dynasty and they had successfully built up support for the creation of a cultural monarchy. This cultural monarchy was declared to be compatible with the Dranish republic and it was something that acted as a symbol of the Kyo people, just like the sampa. The Ryeo's cultural monarchy saw quick success, gaining support from national figures in Rally for the Republic and from officials in the government of Gongmangdo-Comares. They were also given permission to live in part of Beonyeongsalm Palace, but without any direct financial support from the government. .]] Despite the successes, soon calls came from the Dranish Communist League to ban the Kyo monarchy, and the DCL was quickly followed in support by Retsforbundet and a number of prominent members of Frisinnede Venstre. Rhee Seung-uk also became a target of attack after she rebuked Cecilie Rahbæk for making direct insults against Peng Min, an Indralan representative who was expressing concern about her and other MP's comments regarding foreign monarchies. The Ryeo Family, Rhee, and the KDF all became branded as fascists and as Indralan puppets as a result of everything. A few weeks before the 3504 elections supporters and sympathizers of the Ryeo family and the KDF took to the streets of Gongmangdo-Comares, countering all of the protest by Dranland's leftist parties. Hundreds of thousands turned out over the course of the day, including people who were not even KDF supporters, but who simply felt insulted by the vicious attacks made against the party and the Ryeo family. Unsurprisingly, the KDF's performance in the 3504 elections was not their best and their presence in parliament was reduced to 31 seats. The KDF upheld its dominance among Kyo voters, but in all the recent controversy, it lost some of its non-Kyo voters to both coalition allies and newly emerged parties. And while it had lost a number of seats, the KDF remained in the government of the re-elected Earl Branstead-Smith. The First Presidency KDF's election performance continued to show a decline in the 3508 elections. However the outcome the election showed that while the KDF was performing poorly in parliamentary elections, it politicians on an individual basis would popular and mostly held high approval ratings. In 3508 the KDF continued its dominance over Gongmangdo-Comares. However, the most important outcome in the 3508 election was the victory of Defense Minister Park Jae-yung in the presidential race. The incumbent Earl Branstead-Smith announced that he would not seek re-election and it was decided by the ruling centre-right coalition that it would back a candidate from the KDF. Park won in a landslide, earning almost 60% of the vote; while his primary opponent, Radical Liberal Union's Cecilie Rahbæk received only 34%. The presidency of Park Jae-yung saw a continuation of the stability from Branstead-Smith's government and it saw continued cooperation between the left and right. During Park's government there were three primary successes. The first was Park's sales tax reduction plan, which cut the very high luxury sales tax in half. And this was accomplished by only a small increase in the flat income tax rate and minor budgetary adjustments. Under Park, Dranland also officially declared itself a neutral nation through the ratification of the Declaration of Dranish Neutrality. This treaty was especially popular as it made an exception for Dovani affairs, allowing Dranland to remain active in major foreign policy events that concerned the continent. The third major accomplishment was the completion of the initial construction plans for Enomoto-si in the Dranish Autonomous Zone. The city became a symbol of modern technology, and the autonomous zone became renowned for its major reliance on renewable energy, rather than fossil fuels. Additionally, most residents in the DAZ were connected by roads to Enomoto-si and were provided at least telephone connections; and in some areas, internet access was beginning to be rolled out. Coalition Break-Up President Park Jae-yung won reelection with ease in 4510, and time went on, it seemed likely that Park would run for a third term in 4514. However, in the autumn of 4511 both the Rally for the Republic and Encrucijada Democrática saw sudden leadership changes. In both instances their moderate leaders, who were strong backers of the centrist government, were replaced by more right-wing chairpersons. Under their new leaderships, the two party leaderships turned against the centrist government and began to draw up their plans for the 4514 elections. At the beginning of 4513, President Park officially announced he would not seek reelection, realizing that the RFR and ED were no longer willing to work together with the KDF. Through the presidency of the economically liberal Park, the KDF in parliament retained its left-leaning ideals but for the most part cooperated with the initiatives of the president. With the centrist coalition set for its end in 4514 and Park out of the running, the KDF decided to run a candidate more aligned to its members of parliament. It was decided to nominate Jay Choi, the long-time Minister of Science & Technology, as the KDF's presidential candidate. Initially hopes were high that the KDF would perform well in the election, standing both as the only centre-left party and as the only party to have not willingly brought down the centrist coalition. However the outlook for 3514 quickly changed as a large number of new political parties emerged, all filing with the election board to compete in the elections. Early attempts were made by the KDF to plan a coalition with two particular left-leaning parties, but the plan quickly failed. The United Democratic Alliance (UDA), accusing the KDF of supporting "extreme libertarianism," refused to endorse Choi's candidacy. And then other leftist parties began to negotiate among themselves about election blocs. While the other leftists split, the Democratic Progressive Party maintained its support for Choi. When elections finally arrived, the KDF lost 83 seats in parliament and its representation regionally was reduced as well. And in the presidential election Choi placed second to last. For the first time since its founding, the KDF found itself in the opposition; and it once again saw it faced by widespread representation for far-right, potentially militant, groups, such as The Good. Following the defeat Choi stood down as Vice-Chair and left politics. Kwan Ji-won, who was serving as Minster of Trade & Industry, also left and returned to Haedodi Corporation. Throughout the party there was great internal struggle and uncertainty. At one point, in the days following the election, a fight occurred at the Saenuri Building (KDF headquarters) and the Gongmangdo-Comares Metropolitan Police were called to break up the fight. Brink of Collapse Party Coup Cosmetic Adjustments In 3535, the KDF began to slowly re-brand itself and give a larger embrace towards Kyo culture. On 1 December 3535 it was officially acknowledged by the party that it was pursuing cosmetic adjustments. Through these adjustments, the name 'Virtuous Alliance Dranland' was declared defunct; previously this had been the official title of the party in all provinces, except Elbian and other major Kyo areas. The Kyo Defense Force became the official name throughout all of Dranland. Additionally, the KDF began to use Kyogul on its official document headers and on its offices in Elbian and other Kyo areas. These changes came as a measure to emphasize Kyo culture and traditions, contrasting against perceived preferences of the national government towards the Draddwyr. President Sun & the Free State Into the 37th Century Hiatus Despite the positive polling and strong support for the KDF leading into the 37th Century, the party saw fractures in its national standing. This became especially true after the 3601 elections, which resulted in a lame duck parliament due to the failure of the largest party to fulfill its duties. The KDF began to fall in parliament in 3596, but 3601 solidified this, as the KDF's support dropped to 18%. No help to the KDF's situation was the unwillingness of Sun Minho to fully commit to the leadership of the party. Due to his familial line it was essentially guaranteed that Minho would succeed his father as chairman. The junior Sun began his path to the chairmanship, eventually becoming Minister of Internal Affairs in the 3690s. However, after officially taking the chairmanship in 3601 and then losing the presidential election, Sun Minho was even more inclined to pursue his own interests. In the summer of 3602, he announced he would resign and return to Gongmangdo and take up private employment. Initial plans were made to determine a new chairman, but over the course of the summer, the growing consensus was a preference for "localization." Determining there to be a limited future for the KDF, party members proposed shifting the KDF's activities more exclusively towards Elbian and Gongmangdo. In August this plan was approved and by December the KDF had officially ceased its national operations. However, the KDF government, led by Park Taeyung, and the KDF MPs continued to serve out their terms without major opposition. After a little over four years of localized operations, the KDF suddenly reemerged following strong initiatives by public supporters of the party. In November 3606 Sun Minho was convinced to return to the party and to his position in the chairmanship. Kyo Revolution & Merger Intra-Party Democracy Seeking to achieve greater appeal within the one-party state, President Lee Hancheol pursued party reforms to create an intra-party democracy. Initiated in the late 3650s, the plan came to fruition in 3662 with the First Kyodae Political Conference. Party representatives from all levels of government were brought together to elect a new central leadership, and to select the next President of Dankuk. Most importantly, on the local level, all registered members of the party were given a right to elect their party representatives for their district. Additionally, all members were permitted to declare candidacy in election for this representative position. However, in practice a number of restrictions were put in place by the central leadership, specifically to keep out anyone who was too nationalistic or too liberal. Overall the objective was to allow public participation to such an extent at which the party could still avoid giving too much power, which could potentially transform into factionalism and the rise of opposition parties. Ideology & Beliefs Since its foundation, the KDF has often straddled the centre, and when factions still had prominence, shifted between centre-left and -right. However, since the consolidation of power by Sun Rikuto's Tiger Alliance the party has been centre-right, but with strong communitarian positions that often make the KDF appear more so leftist. Under the chairmanship of Sun Ryoji the KDF officially adopted an ideological position of syncretism and traditionalism. Through the former, the KDF removed recognition of positional labels and promoted the idea that the "good" from both the left and right could be merged into one. In the latter position, the KDF became more defensive about Kyo identity and preserving its state. Later in the chairmanship, two new official positions were adopted for the KDF's ideology. Both derived specifically from the ideas promoted by Sun Ryoji and vice-chairman Ryeo Yongchae. The first ideology, called Sunsaeng (Sun Thought), clarifies the syncretic position of the KDF. Sunsaeng encourages the nationalization of industries that serve the public (such as energy, healthcare, military, education) and it promotes social capitalism and "well-being for all people." And finally, it also calls for a Pan-Dovanist foreign policy. The second ideology, called Ryeogyeon (Ryeo Theory), which supports the idea of a triumvirate constitutional monarchy in Dranland and encourages equality and multi-ethnic unity. By the late 36th Century Ryeogyeon fell out of favor with the party leadership and was no longer majorly advocated. After merging with the Kyo Revolutionary Society in 3625, the KDF adopted a much more Kyo nationalistic tone and also adopted the theory of Kyobando. Kyobando asserts the idea that the Kyo people have an ancient claim to the Dranian Peninsula and hold the sole right to rule over the region. This ideology was the guiding philosophy of the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608. Party Factions Historically there have been various factions within the KDF, some more widely recognized than others. Within the party structure the factions usually hold little meaning, other than representing the general ideological leanings of party members. Presently there is not any major factionalization of the party and it is dominated wholly by the Tiger Alliance. The Tiger Alliance originally consisted of Sun Rikuto and his backers prior to Sun's party coup. Now this faction generally refers to the backers of the current party structure and status quo. The Tiger Alliance is usually designated as being centrist, as its members have an ideological mix of left and right wing tendencies. It is also regarded as being traditionalist, being much more closely oriented to the core values of the Kyo people. Since taking control of the party, the KDF became very re-oriented towards focusing more on the Kyo than on other ethnic groups in Dranland. A significant historic faction was the Liberal Bloc. This faction was economically liberal and sought cooperation between parties of the centre-left and -right. The KDF's first president, Park Jae-yung, belonged to the faction; and the KDF's first presidential candidate, Kwan Ji-won, was also of the Liberal Bloc. Since this faction had a sole focus on economic issues, it has often commanded great influence, even among the other factions of the party. The most noticeable minor faction in the KDF is the Royalists who are strong supporters of the House of Ryeo. They desire the creation of a constitutional monarchy; and often criticized for being Kyo separatists, however they have never publicly advocated for splitting from Dranland. In the years since the 3572 Dranish coup d'état the Royalists became more integrated among the political mainstream for the KDF. The Progressive Bloc of the KDF was once a major faction and it tended to be socially liberal and have social democratic leanings. After the party coup of Sun Rikuto and the dominance of the Tiger Alliance, the Progressive Bloc dissolved and lost its prominence. The Progressive Bloc was long regarded as the traditional faction of the party, representing the ideology held by most of the founding members of the party. The bloc also represented a revival of the Kyo Social Democratic Party and its ideals. Party Leadership Chairpersons Vice-Chairs Kyodae Central Committee (KCC) The Kyodae Central Committee (KCC) is the highest authority of the KDF and is headed by the Chairman of the Party. The CCK is composed of department heads within the bureaucracy of Kyodae and it also includes the regional chairmen of the party. Political Conferences Every ten years Kyodae conducts a mass political convention known as the Kyodae Political Conference. The first primary purpose of the convention is to elect the Central Committee leadership and heads of the bureaucracy. The conference also elects the President of Dankuk. The political convention, designated as an intra-party democracy, provides representation to all levels of the party and to those in the public who are registered Kyodae members. On the national level, all members of the Royal Assembly of Dankuk and the current Kyodae leadership are present. Regionally, each provincial and special city legislature elects twenty of its members to attend; the special city mayors are also given attendance. Locally, every third-level administrative division of Dankuk is given five representatives who are directly elected by registered party members of the district. Major Elected Officials National Government Current President of Dankuk - Lee Dong-seung, 6 Jul 3608 to present Minister of Foreign Affairs - Kim Hwancho, 6 Jul 3608 to present Minister of Internal Affairs - Kang Doosun, 6 Jul 3608 to present Minister of Finance - Ito Ryouichi, 3 Jan 3619 to present Minister of Defense - Chung Yuuki, 3 Jan 3619 to present Minister of Justice - Yu Kazuki, 3 Jan 3619 to present Minister of Infrastructure & Transport - Kwok Sungho, 3 Jan 3619 to present Minister of Health & Social Services - Shin Naomi, 3 Jan 3619 to present Minister of Education & Culture - Wang Kyung-eun, 3 Jan 3619 to present Minister of Science & Technology - Yoo Jeungseok, 3 Jan 3619 to present Minister of Food & Agriculture - Tang Sunyoung, 6 Jul 3608 to present Minister of Environment & Tourism - Yamauchi Akio, 3 Jan 3619 to present Minister of Trade & Industry - Han Sora, 3 Jan 3619 to present Former President of Dranland - Park Jae-yung, 16 Feb 3508 to 18 Dec 3514 - Choi Yeon-ki, Feb 3562 to Aug 3566 - Sun Ryoji, Jun 3568 to Oct 3572/May 3577 *disputed: 3572 Dranish coup d'état* - Sun Ryoji, Jun 3577 to Jun 3580 - Sun Ryoji, Jun 3586 to Apr 3601 Taoiseach of Dranland - Park Taeyung, 1 Jul 3586 to 6 Jul 3608 High Councillor of the Dranish Autonomous Zone - Kang Min-hyuk, 3 Nov 3501 to 3515 Minister of Foreign Affairs - Rhee Seung-uk, 5 May 3496 to 5 Jan 3505 - Sun Tae-gun, 5 Jan 3505 to 21 Dec 3514 - Sun Tae-gun, 1 May 3524 to 10 Jun 3528 - Tang Ji-wook, 10 Mar 3536 to 8 Jul 3545 - Ryeo Yongchae, 7 May 3559 to 8 Jul 3565 - Ryeo Yongchae, 6 Feb 3572 to 15 May 3577 *disputed* - Tang Hyeong-jin, 1 Jul 3586 to 6 Jul 3608 Minister of Internal Affairs - Choi Yeon-ki, 4 Jun 3558 to Feb 3562 - Choi Yeon-ki, 6 Feb 3572 to 6 Jul 3575 *disputed* - Ban Jae-hyun, 12 Jul 3575 to 15 May 3577 *disputed* - Oh Seung-ki, 1 Jul 3586 to 8 Jan 3593 - Sun Minho, 8 Jan 3593 to 6 Jul 3608 Minister of Finance - Lee Seung-ki, 6 Feb 3572 to 15 May 3577 *disputed* - Lim Hyeonsu, 6 Jul 3608 to 3 Jan 3619 Minister of Defense - Park Jae-yung, 5 May 3496 to 16 Feb 3508 - Sun Rikuto, 7 Oct 3532 to 10 Mar 3536 - Oh Yung-il, 6 Feb 3572 to 10 Oct 3572 *disputed* - Park Jun-ee, 15 Oct 3572 to 15 May 3577 *disputed* - Lu Min-wei, 1 Jul 3586 to 3 Jan 3619 Minister of Justice - Ioan Saint-Lloyd, 8 Mar 3511 to 21 Dec 3514 - Ioan Saint-Lloyd, 1 May 3524 to 10 Jun 3528 - Lu Min-wei, 6 Feb 3572 to 15 May 3577 *disputed* - Moon Banhyuk, 6 Jul 3608 to 3 Jan 3619 Minister of Infrastructure & Transport - Kang Min-hyuk, 5 May 3496 to 2 Oct 3500 - Lee Gyeong-wook, 6 Feb 3572 to 15 May 3577 *disputed* - Lee Kan-suk, 1 Jul 3586 to 6 Jul 3608 - Choi Yungsun, 6 Jul 3608 to 3 Jan 3619 Minister of Health & Social Services - Song Kyung-il, 7 Oct 3532 to 10 Mar 3536 - Rhee Kyung-uk, 6 Feb 3572 to 15 May 3577 *disputed* - Nam Suzi, 6 Jul 3608 to 3 Jan 3619 Minister of Education & Culture - Song Kyung-il, 1 May 3524 to 10 Jun 3528 - Moon Ji-woo, 6 Feb 3572 to 15 May 3577 *disputed* - Moon Ji-woo, 1 Jul 3586 to 8 Jan 3593 - Oh Seung-ki, 8 Jan 3593 to 6 Jul 3608 - Kwan Baeyoon, 6 Jul 3608 to 3 Jan 3619 Minister of Science & Technology - Jay Choi, 5 May 3496 to 21 Dec 3514 - Kim Han-seok, 1 May 3524 to 10 Jun 3528 - Kim Han-seok, 7 Oct 3532 to 8 Jul 3545 - Sun Ryoji, 7 May 3559 to 3 Jun 3562 - Cho Kun-sang, 6 Feb 3572 to 15 May 3577 *disputed* - Cho Kun-sang, 1 Jul 3586 to 8 Jan 3593 - Lee Yunghoo, 8 Jan 3593 to 6 Jul 3608 - Chen Wonyu, 6 Jul 3608 to 3 Jan 3619 Minister of Food & Agriculture - Kim Hye-sol, 5 May 3496 to 2 Oct 3500 - Sang Jun-mah, 6 Feb 3572 to 15 May 3577 *disputed* Minister of Environment & Tourism - Kwan Sang-yoon, 6 Feb 3572 to 15 May 3577 *disputed* - Park Hyungwoo, 6 Jul 3608 to 3 Jan 3619 Minister of Trade & Industry - Kwan Ji-won, 1 Jul 3508 to 21 Dec 3514 - Sun Ryoji, 3 Jun 3562 to 8 Jul 3565 - Kan Mii-hyun, 6 Feb 3572 to 15 May 3577 *disputed* - Kim Jaesan, 6 Jul 3608 to 3 Jan 3619 Local Government Former Mayor of Gongmangdo - Park Jae-kwon, Aug 3494 to Feb 3508 - Xang Taiyo, Feb 3508 to Dec 3518 - Lee Woo-yung, Dec 3518 to Apr 3529 - Xang Taiyo, Apr 3529 to Oct 3538 - Sun Tae-gun, Oct 3538 to Jul 3551 - Jin Hwan-ko, Jul 3551 to Jan 3558 - Sun Rikuto, Jan 3558 to May 3577 - Park Taeyung, May 3577 to Jun 3583 - Lee Yunghoo, Jun 3583 to Mar 3591 - Cho Liyang, Mar 3591 to Apr 3601 Governor of Elbian - Ryeo Yongchae, Jun 3586 to Jun 3592 - Yoo Geunhye, Jun 3592 to Apr 3601 Governor of Loren - Ioan Saint-Lloyd, Feb 3496 to Feb 3500 - Gwendolyn Carlyle, Jun 3586 to Apr 3596 - Lawrence Tooley, Apr 3596 to Apr 3601 Governor of Ulbrach - Ji Yulin, Feb 3496 to Feb 3500 - Alec de Salves, Jun 3586 to Apr 3596 - Jose Zopato, Apr 3596 to Apr 3601 Governor of Valdor - Chang Li-kun, Feb 3496 to Feb 3504 - Chang Li-kun, Dec 3510 to Dec 3514 Election History Presidential Parliament External Links * Parliamentary Profie Category:Kyo Defense Force Category:Political parties in Dankuk